Petite annonce
by Fredjs
Summary: Cherche grand brun ténébreux qui accepterait de jouer le petit ami gay parfait pour un week-end. UA Yaoi


**Résumé : **Cherche grand brun ténébreux qui accepterait de jouer le petit ami gay parfait pour un week-end

**Couple : **1x2

**Genre : **UA

**Disclaimer : **Toujours pas à moi et je connais personne qui veuille me les vendre

**Note : **Merci de lire mes histoires, que vous mettiez une review ou pas. Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir de savoir que je suis lu. Encore un petit one shot UA qui j'espère vous plaira. Le concept de base était une petite annonce, et ça a donné ça.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Petite annonce**

Heero parcourait les couloirs de la fac, préoccupé. En effet, il avait des problèmes d'argent. Malgré sa bourse, il avait juste de quoi payer ses études en plus d'un logement (minable) et d'un minimum de nourriture. Mais son portable, indispensable pour ses études d'informatique, venait de rendre l'âme et s'il voulait en racheter un, il allait devoir trouver un autre job.

Mais entre ses cours, les devoirs et les cours particuliers qui lui permettait d'avoir un tant soit peu d'argent de poche, il ne lui restait plus de temps. Pourtant ça lui rapportait juste assez pour s'habiller correctement et pouvoir se payer une séance de cinéma de temps à autre. Et il n'avait plus aucune famille pour l'aider.

En passant devant le tableau des petites annonces, il décida de s'arrêter pour voir s'il ne trouvait pas de nouveaux demandeurs pour ses cours ou même un travail plus lucratif.

Je peux toujours rêver, pensa-t-il.

Il parcourut le coin des cours particuliers ou aide aux devoirs sans rien voir d'intéressant puis passa plus vite sur toutes les annonces pour des logements ou autres. Il allait abandonner quand son regard accrocha une feuille à moitié cachée par une affiche de concert. Il l'a dégagea et put ainsi lire :

_Cherche grand brun ténébreux qui accepterait de jouer le petit ami gay parfait pour un week-end. Logé, nourrit et bien rémunéré. Appeler le …_

Sans réfléchir, Heero prit la feuille et continua son chemin. Arrivé dans son studio, 11m² sous le toit d'un immeuble plus très jeune mais assez près de la fac, il s'assit sur son clic clac défoncé et se mit à réfléchir. Il venait de trouver le parfait moyen de gagner beaucoup en peu de temps, sans prendre sur son temps d'étude.

Il correspondait à la description et comme il était bi, ça ne lui poserait pas de problème. Mais était-il vraiment prêt à jouer ainsi pour de l'argent ? Et puis, il ne savait pas vraiment à qui il aurait affaire, ni pourquoi on voulait qu'il joue la comédie. Mais il n'eut qu'à poser son regard sur son portable HS pour prendre sa décision.

C'était son diplôme qui était en jeu et son avenir avec lui. Il n'était pas arrivé aussi loin pour abandonner maintenant. Il prit donc son téléphone et composa le numéro.

* * *

Duo était chez lui, un agréable F3 de 50m² dans un immeuble neuf et bien équipé, en train de tourner en rond. Il avait toujours été gâté par la vie, avait grandi dans une grande famille très unie, plutôt aisée, avait réussi ses études jusque là et se préparait à passer son diplôme de lettres en étant un des meilleurs de sa promotion.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait aussi une famille envahissante et avait donc conçu un plan absolument génial pour que sa mère ne se mêle pas de sa vie amoureuse. Étant à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de la maison familiale, il s'était inventé le petit ami parfait, beau intelligent et très occupé.

Sa tranquillité avait tenu trois ans, mais tout venait de voler en éclat, quand sa mère avait décidé de débarquer en famille pour rencontrer l'homme qui partageait la vie de son fils et dont il n'avait pour l'instant qu'eut une vague description.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, et depuis il ne dormait plus. Si sa mère découvrait qu'il lui avait menti tout ce temps, il aurait droit à la plus belle correction de toute sa vie, et il ne serait plus jamais tranquille. Et puis son frère et sa sœur, des jumeaux plus jeunes d'un an et répondant aux doux noms de Solo et Hilde, allaient se moquer de lui pour le restant de ses jours.

Il avait bien essayé de contacter un de ses ex pour jouer le rôle, mais celui-ci était désormais en couple, il s'était donc résigné à mettre des petites annonces un peu partout, en désespoir de cause.

Mais sa famille débarquait le lendemain et il n'avait toujours pas eut de réponse.

Épuisé, il se laissa tomber sur son canapé et gémit de désespoir. Il aurait peut-être dut s'adresser à une agence ? Alors que cette idée lui redonnait un peu d'espoir, son téléphone sonna.

Il mit quelques secondes à repérer l'appareil, s'attendant à avoir son meilleur ami Quatre au bout du fil, mais le numéro lui était inconnu. Il décida de répondre malgré tout.

- Duo Maxwell à l'appareil.

Un silence, puis son correspondant finit par demander :

- J'appelle au sujet de l'annonce.

Pas d'autres explications. Duo ne savait pas s'il correspondait à la description physique, mais le ténébreux était de mise ! En tout cas, il avait peut-être trouvé son homme.

- Vous êtes grand, brun, gay et libre ce week-end ?

Un autre silence puis :

- C'est pour quoi exactement ?

Duo se traita mentalement d'imbécile. C'est vrai qu'au vue de l'annonce, on aurait pu croire qu'il proposait des trucs louches.

- Euh ... disons que ma famille veut rencontrer mon petit ami et comme je l'ai plus ou moins inventé, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour tenir le rôle devant eux. Mais c'est juste histoire de deux jours pour leur montrer que tout va bien et accessoirement ne pas me prendre une raclée parce que je leur ai mentit.

Encore le silence. Bon, il aimait bien les ténébreux mais quand même !

- Où, quand et combien ? entendit-il enfin.

Duo soupira. Maintenant, il lui restait à espérer que l'autre n'était pas trop moche.

- J'habite 8 rue des Tonneliers au deuxième étage. Mes parents arrivent demain matin, mais ça serait bien qu'on se rencontre avant pour que je puisse te briefer. Et pour le prix, je te propose le tarif horaire minimum, pour 48h comme ils repartent le dimanche soir.

- Ok. Je serais là dans une heure.

Duo sentit que son interlocuteur allait raccrocher et cria presque :

- Attends !

- Quoi ?

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Heero Yuy.

- T'es japonais ? s'étonna Duo, ravi de ce petit plus.

Il adorait les asiatiques.

- Métis, répondit l'autre.

Puis il raccrocha.

* * *

_Une heure plus tard_

Duo finissait juste de ranger sa chambre quand on sonna à la porte. Enfin, il allait voir à quoi ressemblait son petit ami d'un week-end ! Il se demandait s'il serait à la hauteur. Après tout, sa mère avait un œil de lynx et un don pour savoir quand il mentait. Et puis, les jumeaux n'avaient pas leur pareil pour fouiner partout. Heureusement, il pourrait se détendre un peu avec son père.

Il s'approcha de la porte et résista à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil à l'œilleton. Il préférait le voir de plein pied du premier coup, sans déformation. Quand il ouvrit, il lui sembla que sa mâchoire tombait par terre. Jésus, Marie, Joseph, l'âne et le bœuf ! L'homme parfait existait et il était sur son pallier.

Comment allait-il s'empêcher de se jeter sur lui et le violer sur place devant ses parents ?

Son corps était un appel à la luxure tellement sa chemise moulait ses muscles bien dessinés et son jean mettait en valeur ses magnifiques jambes. Ses cheveux, un brin ébouriffé, évoquaient un réveil matinal câlin, ses yeux légèrement bridés mais surtout, la couleur hypotonique cobalt de ses pupilles ne faisait que renforcer le magnétisme.

Il était perdu.

* * *

Heero sonna, toujours peu sûr des motivations de son futur interlocuteur, même si la conversation téléphonique l'avait rassuré. Il avait pris un sac pour ses rechanges, au cas où il dorme ici aussi cette nuit. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu autant besoin d'argent.

Il entendit du bruit derrière la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il vit alors un ange. Comment une telle apparition pouvait-elle avoir besoin de payer quelqu'un pour jouer le rôle de son petit ami ? En plus, la brève conversation qu'il avait eut avec lui, lui avait fait apercevoir un caractère enjoué et sociable. En tout cas, plus que lui. Pourtant, il eut beau regarder, c'est toujours un ange qu'il avait devant lui. Le corps svelte mais musclé, la bouche en cœur, les yeux améthyste, presque irréels et les cheveux miels atteignant ses reins et attachés en natte.

Il était tellement absorbé par son vis-à-vis, qu'il mit quelques secondes à se ressaisir, mais apparemment son interlocuteur n'avait rien vu. D'ailleurs, il le regardait bizarrement lui aussi. Non ?

- Duo Maxwell ? demanda-t-il pour briser le silence.

- Hein ? Ah, oui ! Je suis Duo, répondit celui-ci en lui serrant la main. Ton employeur et petit ami pour le week-end, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Mais entre, je vais te faire visiter. Oh, tu as apporté un sac ! C'est bien, comme ça tu pourra dormir ici cette nuit, ce sera plus pratique. Ma famille arrive super tôt demain, ça m'arrange pas, je suis pas du genre lève tôt, mais bon, ils ne viennent pas longtemps alors je vais faire un effort. Pose ton sac là, et assied toi, je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire. Un café ?

Et Duo se précipita dans la cuisine sans attendre la réponse.

Heero s'assit sur le canapé confortable du salon, comparant mentalement le grand appartement à son minable studio, tout en écoutant le monologue de Duo depuis l'autre pièce. Ça ne le dérangeait pas trop de le laisser parler, il n'avait jamais été un grand bavard, contrairement à son interlocuteur apparemment.

Et puis, ainsi il en apprenait plus sur lui et sur leur couple bien sûr, car Duo avait "révélé" quelques détails sur leur relation à sa famille.

Une fois côte à côte sur le canapé, ils burent leur café à petites gorgées, quelques peu gênés. Aussi bien l'un que l'autre, ils essayaient de ne pas mater ouvertement mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'observer du coin des yeux. Duo reprit alors les rênes de la conversation et pendant toute la soirée, il lui parla de ses parents, David et Hélène Maxwell, son frère et sa sœur, mais aussi de ses goûts ainsi que du programme du week-end.

Heero dut faire un effort pour lui révéler quelques aspects de sa vie, mais s'en tint au strict minimum : ses études en informatique et son absence de famille.

Si Duo pensa quelque chose de tout ça, il n'en dit rien, s'amusant plutôt de la situation car lui était plutôt fâché avec les ordinateurs.

Les heures passèrent sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

Ils se couchèrent après un dîner léger, Heero dans le bureau/bibliothèque qui contenait un clic clac qu'occuperaient ensuite les parents de Duo. Le canapé du salon pouvait se déplier et accueillerait Solo et Hilde. Et chacun de leur côté, Heero et Duo se demandaient comment ils allaient tenir une nuit dans le même lit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Duo grommela en entendant sonner son réveil. Quel est l'imbécile qui l'avait mis à sonner si tôt ? Il envoya valser l'appareil qui explosa contre le mur en face et se réinstalla sous les couvertures. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il somnolait déjà.

Heero s'était levé tôt, comme il en avait toujours eut l'habitude, mais mis quelques secondes à se situer. Une fois que la mémoire lui fut revenue, il décida d'aller prendre une douche rapide avant le petit déjeuner. Duo lui avait dit qu'il le prendrait ensemble pour se fondre dans leur rôle, puis ils iraient chercher ses parents à la gare.

Pourtant, une fois sortit de la salle de bain, il ne vit pas son hôte. L'explication lui vint quelques instants plus tard quand il entendit une sonnerie de réveil. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas la même définition du tôt. Il fut encore plus étonné quand lui parvint le bruit d'un objet qu'on lançait contre le mur puis le silence. Duo n'avait pas mentit quand il avait dit qu'il n'était pas du matin.

Désireux de bien faire, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Lui se contentait d'un café mais Duo avait un menu bien précis qu'il lui avait confié la veille. Une grande tasse de chocolat chaud avec deux tartines de Nutella. Et bien sûr, un grand verre de jus de fruit pour les vitamines.

Une fois le tout sur un plateau, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son "petit ami".

Il hésita un peu devant la porte, mais se dit qu'il devait d'ors et déjà agir selon son rôle et entra donc d'un pas assuré.

Tout ce qui dépassait de la couverture était un bout de natte décoiffé. Il posa le plateau par terre, alla ouvrir les rideaux pour faire entrer le soleil et retourna devant le lit. Duo était justement en train d'émerger. Et il n'était apparemment pas très content d'avoir été réveillé.

- Bon # de #, quel est le # # de # qui ose …

Il s'arrêta net quand il vit Heero juste devant lui, un plateau dans les mains.

- Il faudra que tu me donne une ou deux définitions, je ne suis pas sûr de connaitre tout les termes dont tu me qualifies. Mais si tu veux que je reprenne mon plateau …

Heero essayait de faire de l'humour, mais c'était surtout pour se sortir de la tête la vision de Duo tout décoiffé, les yeux encore ensommeillés et surtout torse nu. Il se demandait s'il dormait nu.

Duo, de son côté, clignait des yeux pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Quand il comprit que c'était bien Heero dans sa chambre, en jean moulant et chemise noire, le petit déjeuner prêt sur un plateau, il rougit. Il aurait dut surveiller son vocabulaire. Puis il vit l'heure et commença à paniquer. S'il ne l'avait pas réveillé … Mais son regard se posa alors sur le plateau et il se rendit compte qu'il lui avait amené son petit déjeuner au lit. S'il se comportait ainsi tout le week-end, il n'y résisterait jamais.

- Je peux ? demanda Heero en se penchant un peu.

- Hein ? Oh, oui, bien sûr. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé, il suffisait de me réveiller. Et dire que j'avais prévu de tout préparer avant que tu te réveilles ! Je suis vraiment pas du matin. Mmmm, c'est délicieux. Mais tu ne bois qu'un café ? Tu aurais pu te servir dans les placards tu sais.

Et Duo continua son babillage tout en mangeant, juste pour ne pas tomber en pâmoison devant Heero. Celui-ci le laissa ensuite prendre une douche et se changer pendant qu'il installait ses maigres affaires dans la chambre et remettait tout en l'état dans l'autre.

Quand il eut finit, il se retrouva à tourner un peu en rond dans le coin salon. S'ils ne partaient pas vite, ils allaient être en retard. Mais apparemment, Duo était pire qu'une fille quand il s'agissait de se préparer. Celui-ci sorti justement de la salle de bain, sautillant sur un pied pour enfiler une chaussette. Mais loin de rire devant la scène, Heero retint sa respiration quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas natté ses cheveux. Ceux-ci se répandaient donc dans son dos, renforçant l'illusion qu'il avait à faire à un ange.

- Désolé, j'ai mis un peu de temps à me les démêler. Je les natte et on peut y aller, dit Duo en courant un peu partout.

Il ne lui fallut heureusement que cinq minutes pour être prêt. Une fois les clefs retrouvés (Heero les avaient vu dans le frigo en préparant le petit déjeuner), ils descendirent pour prendre le métro. Duo n'avait pas de voiture et ils n'auraient pas tenu à six de toute manière.

Ils passèrent le trajet à revoir les derniers détails, préférant se concentrer sur des broutilles plutôt que d'imaginer la suite.

Une fois dans la gare, ils se dirigèrent vers le quai d'arrivé et attendirent. Heureusement, le train n'avait pas de retard et ils n'auraient pas longtemps à patienter. En effet, cinq minutes plus tard, ils pouvaient voir la locomotive.

Heero se plaça aussitôt derrière Duo et l'enlaça. Celui-ci ne dit rien, trop nerveux pour réfléchir à ce geste, mais s'appuya un peu la large poitrine, Heero étant un peu plus grand que lui, il s'y sentait bien.

Duo lui avait montré des photos de sa famille, ils furent donc deux à chercher leur visiteurs dans la foule qui sortit. C'est finalement Duo qui les vit en premier, ou plutôt, il entendit Hilde. En effet, celle-ci était en pleine dispute avec son frère et ne se gênait pas pour lui hurler dessus.

Duo se dégagea des bras de Heero, qui en conçu un étrange pincement au cœur, mais il ne dura pas longtemps car son compagnon lui prit la main pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa famille.

Malgré le stress qu'allait engendrer cette visite, Duo était heureux de les revoir. La fougue de sa sœur, la complicité avec son frère, l'attention de sa mère et le calme de son père lui avait manqué.

Justement, Hilde et Solo était tellement absorbés par leur dispute (au sujet de la galanterie de ce dernier qui refusait de porter la valise de sa sœur) qu'ils ne virent pas leur frère arriver. Les deux adultes étaient penchés sur leur propre bagage un peu plus loin.

- Encore en train de se battre ? intervint alors Duo, le sourire au lèvres, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Hilde fut la première à se jeter à son cou, l'obligeant à lâcher la main de Heero, puis Solo lui donna une grande claque dans le dos, suivi de sa mère qui le pris dans ses bras et de son père qui se contenta d'un sourire. Une fois les embrassades finies, le jeune homme se tourna vers son compagnon qui s'était reculé et lui tendit la main.

Heero la prit et attendit les commentaires. Il ne fut pas déçu.

- Ouah la vache, s'exclama Hilde. Je comprends pourquoi tu voulais te le garder pour toi !

Heero rougit mais salua les nouveaux venus :

- Je suis enchanté de vous connaitre. Duo m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Et moi qui avait peur que tu nous ais menti ! dit alors Hélène après avoir répondu au petit ami de son fils.

Celui-ci rougit et grommela qu'il était temps de se mettre en route. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers la bouche de métro, Heero portant la valise d'Hilde au grand plaisir de celle-ci, et parlèrent de leur séjour. Ils étaient prévus qu'ils aillent s'installer, puis visiter un peu la ville en s'arrêtant dans un restaurant à midi, puis ils se reposeraient le soir à l'appartement.

La journée se passa à merveille, Heero joua véritablement au petit ami parfait, discutant avec le père de Duo, complimentant sa mère, s'amusant avec son frère et répondant aux blagues de sa sœur. Vraiment, Duo n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux. Et c'est bien ça qui lui faisait peur, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le laisser partir une fois le week-end finit. Au début, il avait pensé le garder comme ami, mais plus le temps passait, plus il doutait de s'en contenter.

Pourtant, il savait que Heero jouait un rôle. Personne ne pouvait être aussi parfait : beau, attentionné, intelligent. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très causant, mais il faisait des efforts avec sa famille. Et puis, il avait tous ces petits gestes attentionnés envers lui qui le faisaient fondre… comme lui tenir la main quand il marchait, faire attention aux voitures quand ils traversaient la route, lui remettre une mèche de cheveu derrière l'oreille, …

Non, il fallait qu'il arrête de rêver. Une fois son chèque en poche, il sortirait de sa vie. Même s'il ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi il avait besoin d'argent, Duo avait bien deviné qu'il n'était pas aussi à l'aise que lui et les études coûtaient chères. Heureusement que ses parents étaient là pour l'aider ! Ça le faisait culpabiliser de les tromper comme ça, mais de un, il ne voulait pas les inquiéter et de deux, ça lui avait permis de rencontrer Heero, et rien que pour ça, il recommencerait sans hésiter.

Le soir, ils se rentrèrent tous à l'appartement et à la surprise de tout le monde, même de Duo, Heero proposa de préparer le dîner pour les laisser parler en famille.

Hilde fut enchanté de ne pas avoir à manger la cuisine de Duo, Solo très heureux de gouter de la cuisine japonaise et les deux adultes ravis de pouvoir profiter de leur fils.

Heero se mis donc au travail, seulement séparé des autres par une mince cloison mais le bruit de la hotte l'empêchait d'entendre leur conversation.

David et Hélène s'assirent sur le canapé, leurs enfants par terre en face d'eux.

- Alors, commença Hilde, est-ce qu'il est aussi parfait au lit que dans la vie ?

Duo sursauta et faillit s'étouffer sous les rires du reste de l'assistance. Heureusement, Heero ne remarqua rien.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! répliqua-t-il avec un regard noir.

S'ensuivit une grosse dispute qui les laissa tous écroulés de rire. Au bout d'une demi-heure de discussion, Duo se leva pour aller voir où en était Heero.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il trouva le jeune homme penché au dessus de ses casseroles, un chiffon dans la main et une cuillère dans l'autre. Son jean moulait ses fesses et Duo n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi appétissantes. Il s'approcha silencieusement, incapable de lancer une de ses phrases humoristiques qui détendrait l'atmosphère et accessoirement signalerait sa présence. Il était hypnotisé.

Heero vérifiait une dernière fois ses plats quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna, pensant voir quelqu'un dans l'embrasure de la porte qui venait demander des nouvelles du dîner, mais il se retrouva presque nez à nez à Duo. Il aurait put le repousser, s'enfuir ou même parler pour dédramatiser la situation, mais il avait croisé son regard et s'était perdu dans ses yeux. Il y voyait du désir mais aussi autre chose. Et c'est cette chose qui l'empêcha de tourner la tête quand Duo approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Cette chose qui fit qu'il le prit dans ses bras pour approfondir le baiser.

D'abord un simple effleurement, leur bouche se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, puis les langues se mêlèrent, sans qu'ils sachent qui avait commencé. Ils ne prirent qu'un instant pour respirer puis se remirent à s'embrasser, toujours plus intensément, se collant l'un à l'autre. Arriveraient-ils à se détacher l'un de l'autre ?

La réponse vint très vite, quand Hilde poussa un cri faussement horrifié depuis la porte. Ils se séparèrent, très gênés d'avoir été surpris mais encore plus d'en être arrivé là. Après tout, et quoi qu'en pensent les autres, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis la veille.

Ils passèrent donc tous à table, la conversation fut aussi animé qu'elle l'avait été durant l'après-midi. Ils se firent chambrer, surtout quand Duo se mit à rougir. Heero essaya de le défendre mais se rendit compte que c'était encore pire, il prit donc sur lui de dévier la conversation sur ses études. Duo se fit aussi attentif que ses parents quand il leur raconta ses cours, son but, ses rêves.

Au final, ils se couchèrent à plus de minuit. Si ce fut facile pour leurs visiteurs, les deux garçons eurent plus de mal.

Ils se déshabillèrent de chaque côté du lit, faisant bien attention d'être dos à dos, et mirent tous les deux un tee-shirt alors qu'ils dormaient d'habitude en caleçon.

Ils se couchèrent chacun à un bout du lit, se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et tentèrent de dormir. Aucune d'eux n'osa parler du baiser.

Le lendemain, Heero se réveilla aussi tôt que d'habitude, et se rendit compte qu'ils avaient bougé pendant la nuit. En effet, la tête de Duo reposait désormais sur son torse, son propre bras lui entourait les épaules et leurs jambes étaient emmêlées.

Pourtant il décida de rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se réveille. Il se sentait bien avec Duo, il n'avait pas à faire d'effort pour parler ou être joyeux et il ne lui reprochait pas sa placidité. En fait, il avait plutôt l'impression qu'ils se complétaient. Mais cela était-il suffisant pour construire quelque chose ensemble ?

Après tout, ils avaient peut-être succombé à l'ambiance du moment, trop pris dans leur rôle. Duo avait peut-être prévu qu'un membre de sa famille viendrait les surprendre. Ou il avait peut-être voulu profiter d'un mec qui se trouvait là au bon moment et qui ne s'était pas rebellé.

Les questions tourbillonnaient tellement dans sa tête qu'il ne sentit tout d'abord pas Duo bouger, mais quand celui-ci se mit à franchement remuer, il eut peur de sa réaction au vue de leur position et s'empressa de se dégager.

Il sauta du lit et se dirigea tout droit vers la cuisine, le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas déranger les jumeaux, et prépara le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.

Duo émergea difficile, crut sentir sa source de chaleur s'enfuir mais comprit que c'était juste Heero qui sortait du lit. Normalement, il lui fallait quelques minutes pour remettre son cerveau en marche, mais un flot d'adrénaline le mis très vite sur pied quand il repensa à la veille. Il se redressa dans le lit, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir.

Il avait peur de parler à Heero. Après tout, il s'était jeté sur lui sans explication et avait abusé de la situation. Il était heureux que le jeune homme ne l'ait pas laissé sur le carreau et ait continué à jouer au petit ami parfait devant ses parents, mais il savait que s'il se retrouvait seul avec lui, il allait, au mieux se faire copieusement insulter, au pire … il ne préférait pas y penser.

Il était vraiment un imbécile ! Comment faire pour continuer à le voir maintenant qu'il avait gâché toutes ses chances ? Ses parents allaient partir ce soir et il ne savait pas comment faire pour le garder avec lui.

Ne sachant toujours pas quelle conduite tenir, il décida de s'en tenir à son rôle pour l'instant et d'aviser ensuite.

Il passa donc la journée comme prévu, se baladant en famille, puis la petite troupe mangea une fois de plus au restaurant, ce qui était plus pratique que de s'entasser dans l'appartement et de faire encore bosser Heero. Ils revinrent en fin de soirée, préparer leurs affaires pour repartir prendre le train.

Duo avait profité de chaque seconde avec Heero, de chaque caresse et de chaque regard, sachant pertinemment qu'une fois sa famille partie, il n'aurait plus rien.

Il pensait mettre les choses au point sur le quai dès le départ du train, mais Heero le surpris alors qu'ils allaient partirent pour la gare.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai pas mal de travail et je voudrais m'y mettre maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Duo eut un hoquet de stupeur, mais sa mère le devança en assurant au jeune homme qu'ils pouvaient très bien lui dire en revoir ici.

- Nous ne voudrions pas vous faire rater un devoir, ajouta-t-elle.

- Duo peut très bien nous ramener, acquiesça son mari.

Tout le monde mit l'air désespéré de Duo sur le compte du départ de sa famille, mais s'il savait qu'il allait les revoir un jour ou l'autre, il n'était pas sûr qu'Heero soit encore là à son retour de la gare.

Après le départ du train, il courut le plus vite qu'il put pour rejoindre son appartement, mais comme il le pensait, Heero n'était plus là. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dut le payer d'avance. Quoi que, il serait sûrement parti quand même.

Il s'assit sur son canapé, complètement démoralisé.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? L'oublier ? Impossible ! Et pourtant, le message était clair, Heero ne voulait pas de lui.

* * *

Heero avait eut peur. Pas que Duo se soit moqué de lui. Il avait l'habitude qu'on le traite de glaçon ou autre. Et puis, il avait réfléchi au cours de la journée, il savait que Duo n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'amuser avec les autres. Non, s'il avait fuit, c'est justement parce qu'il avait compris que Duo était sérieux. Et il avait eut peur, peur de s'attacher, peur de dépendre de quelqu'un.

Lui qui avait toujours été indépendant depuis la mort de ses parents, toujours seul, il avait peur que pour une fois, quelqu'un voit au delà du masque qu'il s'était créé, que quelqu'un passe les barrières qu'il s'était construit et trouve son cœur. Alors il avait décidé que Duo était trop dangereux et il était parti comme un voleur. Sans explications, sans laisser d'adresse, sans rien. Il avait décidé de reprendre sa vie comme s'il n'avait jamais rencontré Duo.

Le lundi, il alla donc en cours, puis acheta un nouveau portable et fit ses devoirs comme n'importe quel autre jour.

Le mardi, il se sentit fatigué et démotivé mais préféra ne pas y penser. S'il dormait mal, c'était parce qu'il faisait chaud.

Le mercredi, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il se surprit à rêver en plein cours.

Le jeudi, il admit qu'il voulait revoir Duo et qu'il était tombé amoureux. C'était trop tard pour se protéger. Il devait maintenant se faire pardonner et tout faire pour rester auprès de lui à jamais. Pour qu'il protège son cœur qu'il n'avait déjà plus en sa possession. Il réfléchit longtemps à comment faire comprendre ses sentiments à Duo et surtout s'excuser pour sa conduite. Finalement, un petit sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Le vendredi, il mit son plan en action.

* * *

Duo était désespéré. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il n'avait pas revu Heero et il se demandait s'il allait se remettre de sa déception amoureuse. Il n'avait côtoyé le jeune homme que le temps d'un week-end et pourtant, il avait eut l'impression que peut-être, il avait enfin rencontré le bon, l'homme qui pourrait partager sa vie toute entière, marchant à ses côtés, riant quand ils étaient heureux et l'épaulant dans les moments difficiles.

Mais Heero était partit et il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de le joindre. Mais même s'il en avait eut, l'aurait-il fait ?

Il soupira encore plus fort, complètement déprimé, et plusieurs têtes se retournèrent sur lui. La fac avait beau être grande, tout le monde connaissait Duo Maxwell, quatrième année enjoué et beau comme un dieu qui était major de sa promotion depuis son arrivée. Alors le voir triste …

Comme il tournait dans un couloir, il entendit son meilleur ami, Quatre Winner, l'interpeler.

- Duo !

- Mmm ? demanda-t-il quand celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur.

Il ne lui avait même pas raconté pour Heero, se rendit-il compte. Juste qu'il avait trouvé une solution pour le week-end. Alors qu'il lui rapportait toujours tous les détails de sa vie. Mais il voulait garder son amour encore un peu pour lui avant de pleurer sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Tu as vu l'annonce ?

- Quelle annonce ? demanda-t-il, absolument pas motivé.

Au lieu de répondre, Quatre le traina vers le panneau prévu à cet effet et lui mit le papier sous le nez.

Au bout de trois mots, Duo se fit très attentif. Puis il pleura de joie. Pour finir, il se jeta sur son téléphone.

Quatre sourit en l'entendant parler avec son interlocuteur. Il ne savait pas ce qui c'était vraiment passé le week-end dernier, mais Duo en était ressortit très affecté. Alors quand il avait cette annonce, si semblable à celle que son ami avait passée il y a un mois …

Pour le plaisir, il la relu.

_Cherche ange aux cheveux long qui accepterait de jouer le petit ami gay parfait pour toute la vie. Logé, nourrit et rémunéré en baisers. Appeler le …_

FIN

* * *

Alors ? Pas trop court ? J'aime bien la chute, même si j'avais prévu de faire plutôt le dernier paragraphe sur quelques années plus tard, Duo arrive chez ses parents et oh surprise, il est avec Heero ! Mais je préfère comme ça.

Et pour ceux qui se demande pourquoi Duo n'a pas utilisé le numéro qui s'était affiché sur son portable quand Heero a appelé la première fois ... il est tellement maladroit qu'il l'avait effacé ! Voilà. Oui, c'est nul comme excuse mais bon, je fais ce que je peux.


End file.
